Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake was the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv and the leader of the Tiste Andii. He was said to be 'seated in the Throne of Sorrow. Anomander was Soletaken, able to assume the form of a huge black dragon, presumably due to his drinking of the blood of Tiam, a true Eleint. As a mage he made use of the Elder Warren of Kurald Galain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 He was one of the three chosen sons of Mother Dark, and her most favored. His brothers were Silchas Ruin and Andarist. Anomander Rake carried an enormous sword on his back. The sword was called Dragnipur, taken from its creator, the Elder God Draconus by Anomander Rake, who then turned it upon its creator. T'riss was a one-time companionBlood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, pg. 300, as were Lady Envy and Caladan BroodMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, UM MMPB, pg. 71. Quotes In Gardens of the Moon Anomander Rake's only major fight against the Malazan Empire was seen during the end of the Siege of Pale. A combination of Imperial Mages, including High Mages Tayschrenn, Nightchill, Bellurdan and A'Karonys attacked Anomander and Moon's Spawn. The Lord of Moon's Spawn demonstrated his power here, obliterating entire regiments with his sorcerous abilities and, despite the fact that it was Tayschrenn that betrayed and killed High Mages Nightchill and A'Karonys, Rake's powers were shown to weaken them all drastically. In the end, however, Moon's Spawn retreated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74-77 Rake also killed two Hounds of Shadow when all seven beasts attacked him. A few moments later, he confronted Shadowthrone and warned him to not interfere with Darujhistan else he would assail the realm of Shadow. His threat was enough to force Shadowthrone to stop Cotillion from possessing Sorry's bodyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474/483. He made an alliance with Darujhistan's T'orrud Cabal of mages against the Malazan Empire. Perceiving the threat of the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest, he sent Silanah and four Andii soletaken Eleint to delay him. He then fought and killed a Galayn Demon lord that had been released in the streets of the city by Adjunct Lorn. In Memories of Ice ] Anomander and his Tiste Andii followers participated in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. During the final battle, Anomander took most of the Tiste Andii with him in Moon's Spawn and hid it underneath the harbor of Coral in Ortnal's Cut, a very deep chasm. There they waited until the attack of Caladan Brood and his allied army began, and then unveiled Kurald Galain and engulfed the entire city. The city came to be known as Black Coral where the remaining Tiste Andii settled. In Toll the Hounds Anomander Rake was killed by Traveller in Darujhistan. Interestingly, it was actually Rake's own sword, Dragnipur, which delivered the killing blow as Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull. Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect. After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had just recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'. Anomander commissioned the laying of a hearthstone for his brother Andarist and his betrothed Enesdia, he commisioned the greatest mason of the Azathanai to lay the stone. Upon the laying of the stone the mason asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason Caladan Brood to do the same in return. Rake and the Seguleh At some point before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh, sparking duels with many of the inhabitants. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. Other Names Anomander Rake goes by a number of pseudonyms and titles. * The Rake * Lord of Moon's Spawn * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * The Mane of Chaos * Son of Darkness * Anomandaris Irake * Blacksword * Knight of High House Dark * Black-Winged Lord Notes and References Category:Ascendants Category:Kurald Galain Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Soletaken Category:Tiste Andii de:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake